


An Elven Ball

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: Sheaf's Chronicles [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Elf, Gen, tabaxi, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: Plume finds clues to the origin of the signet ring he found in Saúte, and crashes a party to investigate.





	1. An Elven Ball

A man, escorted by a guard, walked down the stone hall. Their footsteps mixed with the sound of jingling keys as they arrived at the cell at the end. The cell was used for interrogations, and held a table with two chairs on either side. The man sat down on his side of the table, setting down his papers and inkwell. In the other chair sat a smug tabaxi, hands chained behind his back. He wore a confident smirk, unsettling in his situation.

He spoke up. “Quite the spread for writing. Here to fill out some report, read me my charges? Never seen it done this way.” The man ignored him, looking to the guard instead.

“Why so much security about him?”

The guard answered casually. “He’s a known member of the rebel group Cockatrice. Standard procedure for one such as himself.”

The man nodded, and the tabaxi’s smile widened. “Ooh, rebel group now, is it? Last I was around, we were just a pirate crew. We’re moving on up.”

The man pulled a pair of spectacles from his pocket, and put them on. He dipped his pen in the inkwell, and asked, “Inked Plume, isn’t it? My name is Dreyn Hillwenn. I am a writer. I’ve been asked by Lord Duskstone to write a study on your type of person.”

“And exactly what is my ‘type of person?’”

“Rebels, criminals, general dissidents and the like.”

“That sounds about right. You’ve forgotten miscreants and scoundrels, but close enough.”

“Mr. Plume, I don’t want to be here for longer than necessary. It took a lot of convincing and more gold to get you here with me, so let's not waste time.”

Plume rolled his eyes, and put his feet up on the table. “Fine, then. What do you want from me?”

Dreyn smiled. “I want you to tell me the story of what got you locked up here.”

Plume perked up and his ear twitched. “The story, eh? Very well. I hope you write quickly, because I’m not saying anything twice.”

“Please, let’s begin.”

\---

A good while back, I was in a town called Saúte. There I... happened upon a signet ring. This ring piqued my interest. I was forced to give the ring back, but before that, my good friend Sheaf memorized its pattern. Kenku as he is, he was later able to recreate the pattern. And so, whenever I could, I asked around about it, with a small drawing of the crest the ring bore. Even managed to find a jeweler willing to recreate the thing.

One day, I found something. I learned the crest belonged to a local noble, who just so happened to be throwing a grand ball that weekend. I, of course, thought that he’d love my company, and I wanted to attend. So I went to Sheaf.

“Sheaf!” I said, “We have a lead on the ring!”

He responded, “Really? Tell me.”

“Some hoity-toity elf named Kwon’ae. He’s holding a ball soon, let’s crash the party and see what we can find!”

Sheaf shook his head. “Sounds risky. And we came here for a reason, anyway. I’m afraid I am busy.”

I thought about protesting, but figured he was right. “Fair enough. Good luck with whatever you're doing. I'm going up to check out the place.”

Sheaf nodded, and went on his way. I went up the road toward the top of the hill, where a huge manor was sitting. Weird place for an elf, but it sounded like he was a weird elf. Looking around, I could see guards posted around his gate, and at the doors. The front door wouldn't be an option, then.

I made my way around back, and saw his gardens. They were huge, for one. Flower beds and paths all around. He also had a hedge maze. That piqued my interest. I found a tall tree and climbed it, searching around the maze. Surely enough, it opened just a few feet from the manor. No guards were posted inside it, though a few were around the gardens. I figured that when the ball came around, the guards would be busy and distracted, and that would be my way in. So, I quietly left and made my way back into town.

I posted up in the local tavern the next few days, enjoying my leave before the job came up. Soon, it was the night of the ball, and I was ready. I made my way up the hill and got into the tree I'd used before, waiting for the party to get into swing.

Once it did, I crept out to the end of a particularly long branch, where it hung over the metal fence, and dropped down, quiet as could be. I crept to the hedges and tested them.

There are two types of foliage, especially when it comes to hedges. Soft foliage can be moved through, it's thin, an excellent hiding place. Harder foliage can be climbed and walked on, but there's nothing to do for going through it.

My luck was strong then, and the hedge was soft as could be. I melted into the leaves, and came out the other side. I went to do the same at the opposite wall, but he'd used different plants on the interior. This hedge was tight and resisted when I tried to push into it. Very well, I thought, and began to climb it. These hedges were huge, maybe a story in height, and I was making my way up when I hear footsteps. I turned and saw a guard patrolling up the path, and he was going to see me any second.

I scrambled up the hedge, and his lantern’s light hit me just as I was pulling myself over the top. He had already heard the unavoidable rustling of the leaves, and had been saying some nonsense about Master Kwon’ae having rooms, and the garden being a bad place for such acts, when he saw what was actually happening. I heard him pull a sword out and shout, “stop, intruder!”

I cursed to myself and ran, jumping from hedge-top to hedge-top, trying to lose him. The others had heard him, and ran into the maze. I had an idea then. I started jumping from place to place, leading them deep into the maze. When I was satisfied, I made a beeline for the manor, and they were still wandering about when I dropped from the hedge to the cobbled path at its mouth.

I looked around, and saw the opening of a cellar. I smiled, and moved over to the trapdoor. I was ready to bust whatever lock they had off, when I realized the thing was already unlocked. I pulled the door open and slid into the dark room. It was empty, and I found a corner to change in. I had prepared a costume to blend in with the partygoers, and I was ready to get into it when I saw light flood into the room. I stood and turned, and saw a short man who said, “what are you doing in here?”

I thought of a response quickly, but he continued, “and what are you wearing? Did we not tell you the uniforms were mandatory? I swear, this ‘exotic help’ Master Kwon’ae wanted is not worth the effort, not to mention your wages. Never mind that, come with me, I will see to you.”

I figured it was best not to resist, so I played along. He led me to a small back room, which hosted all manner of clothing. He pulled out a fine set of pants, a lovely ruffled shirt, and a brown jacket for me, as well as an odd mask.

“Put these on and go serve guests. Remember, if you get lost or need help, your fellow servants are also in brown. I must attend to business, please keep on task. So flighty, your kind.” With that, he left the room. Something about what he said set my fur on edge, but I put it aside and focused on the work at hand. I had hoped to appear as a guest, a servant’s disguise would do me no good.

I put aside the brown jacket, and searched around. I found a nice green waistcoat, and pulled it over the ruffled shirt. I was glad to find it fit nicely. The mask gave me pause. Was it another denotation of a servant’s station? No, mustn't be. That odd little man would have mentioned it before the brown jackets. Then it must be a masquerade. I looked at the mask I'd been provided, and decided it was much too plain. I searched and found a much nicer mask, apparently an emergency replacement should a guest need it. I put it on and set out into the main room the guests were in.

The atmosphere changed as soon as I moved into the room, and I instantly felt much closer to home. The hall was filled with people, dancing, laughing and drinking. I let myself enjoy it for a moment, then searched for anything that could put me closer to my goal. I noticed a set of stairs that led away from the dance halls, and made my way toward them. I found myself facing the broad chest of a guard who stepped in my way.

“Apologies, sir, but guests are to stay in the dance hall.” I figured there was no sense in raising a fuss now, when I’d worked so hard to get in. I’d find another way. As I stepped away from the staircase, I saw a woman descend them, the guards allowing her passage without hesitation. That was my way in.

As she joined the throng of dancers, I slid my way through the crowd and to her side.

“I can’t help but notice you on your own here, my lady.”

She smiled as she looked me up and down. “The same could be said of yourself, my lord.” She presented me with her hand, which I took and pressed a kiss against.

“My name is Plume of the Morning,” I told her, a false name, but close enough to guarantee I wouldn’t be confused by my own ruse.

“Duchess Firon Ghiell. I am the cousin of Lord Kwon’ae.” So that was why the guards were so relaxed around her. We danced as I continued to talk to her.

“Cousin? Is Kwon’ae not an elf?”

“And yet I am human? By marriage, not blood. I don’t know him all that well, in honesty.” That was good to know, I could use her ignorance to my advantage.

“I traveled far to attend this ball. Thus far I am not disappointed.”

“Tell me about yourself, Plume.”

“I am the prince of a tabaxi clan, I’m sure you’ve not heard of us. Somewhat remote.”

“So then, how does my cousin know you?”

“How he knows me?”

“Of course. All the guests were personally invited by Silfen.”

“Well, of course. While we haven’t met in person, our clan became involved in some business of his some years ago.”

“What sort of business?”

“Oh, nothing interesting. Trade and such, but apparently he was left with a good impression, for here I am.”

“Well, I certainly am not complaining about that.”

We continued to talk and dance as I tried to think about how to convince her to take me past the guards. I settled on the most obvious route, and seeded my talk with suggestions and innuendo. It was when I let my hand on her back drift down when she said, “such a lovely party, but perhaps you would join me somewhere else?” She bit her lip as she looked up to me.

I smirked, and prodded her coyly. “Where might I join you, Firon?”

She blushed as she answered, “I’m staying here for some time, and Silfen has provided me with quite lovely chambers. Perhaps I could show you them?” I smiled and let her lead me away. She said something quietly to the guard and he nodded, letting us pass. She moved elegantly up the stairs, and quickened her pace as we passed out of sight of the dance hall. She found her door and hastily opened it, pulling me inside. She closed the door and pulled off her mask, then grabbed me and pressed her lips against mine. She began to unbutton my waistcoat, but pulled away and folded her arms, a deep blush filling her face.

“I’m sorry, I must have gotten carried away. That wasn’t very ladylike of me, and-”

“Don’t worry,” I interrupted. “If you’ll excuse me for just a moment though…” she nodded as I stepped out the door. It pained me to do so, but I grabbed a nearby curtain rod and barred the door. She really was a lovely woman, so I wrote her a little note, apologizing and explaining some things. I slid it under the door and scampered up the hallway, and tried to find Kwon’ae’s room. I checked in each door, and settled on the biggest bedroom I could find.

I glanced around and found the room surprisingly boring. Kwon’ae was extravagant for his guests, but his private life seemed barren. Such a shame. I searched around and found what appeared to be a music box on a table next to his bed. The table was more of a small dresser upon inspection, as it had drawers and lacked legs. When I tried to pick up the music box, it didn’t budge. It seemed to be stuck to the table. In fact, it was part of the table. I opened the music box, and it played a simple little tune.

What interested me more than the song was the conspicuous metal circle in the center of the box. It sat empty and had the reverse of a familiar pattern pressed into it. I pulled the signet ring from my pocket and pressed it into the music box. I heard a sharp click, and the table pulled away from me, sliding into a hidden gap in the wall and revealing a small staircase below it. My eyes widened as the tune from the music box faded, and I set down the winding stairs.

I peered through the darkness, and the bottom of the stairs held a veritable treasury. The sort of hoard a dragon in a story might keep was laid out before me. Gold, jewels, beautiful pieces of art all laid out before me, as well as unique and intimidating implements of war. I heard a click and the table slid back into place above my head. I cast my eyes all around, and found a lever set into the wall. I scooped up a few of the shinier-looking gemstones, not wanting to leave empty handed, and pulled the lever.

The lever-pulling was a risk, but it worked out fine, as the table simply slid back into the wall and let me out. I was confidently pulling myself out of the hoard when I noticed about twenty guards, an angry looking elf, and Firon all standing around the opening.

The elf spoke up. “You trespass on my grounds, you invade my private chambers and you take advantage of my cousin, all while taking part in my hospitality? I ought to have you killed outright here, cat. You’re lucky there’s a bounty on your head, so thank King Duskstone that you haven’t been impaled already.”

I regarded him with curiosity. “Duskstone has set a bounty on my head?”

One of the guards nodded at me. “You sail with the Cockatrice.”

I was honestly surprised he knew that. Unlike the captain, or Sheaf, I wasn’t exactly the most notable member of the Cockatrice’s crew. Not for lack of trying, but I had tough competition.

“Not these days.”

Kwon’ae spoke again, “should I have you killed, then?”

I threw my hands up. “Nope, nope. Dangerous pirate, dissident to the king, that’s me.” The guards grabbed me and put me in shackles, and led me out the door. As I passed her, Firon gave me an apologetic look. I was surprised, and she snuck a note into my hands. I looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head and looked away.

\---

“And that takes you to here, I suppose?” Hillwen asked.

Plume nodded. “Chained and locked away.”

Hillwen began to gather his things. “Well, this has been quite enlightening. Thank you for sharing.”

Plume put his feet up on the table. “Not a problem, my friend. Put in a good word with the king for me, maybe he can reduce my sentence to just one lifetime.”

“I do wonder, what did the note say?”

“Nothing too interesting. She was more enamoured than I thought with me. It was something of an apology, saying that she was forced to give me up when they found her. She really is a sweet girl, I wish I could have treated her better.” Plume leaned back in his seat, and overestimated his balance. The chair tipped over, and crashed to the stone floor. Hillwen chuckled as he swung the cell door open.

“I’ll see about that word with the king.” He turned to the guard. “Help him up, will you? He’s been helpful.” The guard rolled his eyes and knelt down, pushing the chair back into place.

Plume smirked. “Thanks, mate.” The guard grunted as he led Hillwen out of the prison, silent except for their footsteps echoing down the hall.


	2. He's Not Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come now. Did you think he didn't have a plan to get out?

As soon as Hillwen and the guard were gone, Plume unlocked his binds with the keys he’d stolen while the guard was helping him up. He strode to the cell door, and through it, keeping low and stepping silently. He was silently chuckling as he found his things stowed with the rest of the prisoners’ belongings, and made a silent escape. He left without raising any alarms, and stepped out into the cool night air. Sheaf was waiting for him outside the prison.

“How long have you been sitting there, bird?”

“I finished my work and came here. I have left to eat and such. You took your time.”

“We’re higher up on Duskstone’s list now. Did you know we’re a rebel group now?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, moving up. What’s our next move, then?”

“I was actually thinking we could try to meet back up with the Cockatrice.”

Plume hesitated. “Is that such a good idea? There’s a lot of heat there.”

“From Duskstone or Nimma?”

“Come now, Sheaf. Clearly Duskstone’s attention is no problem.”

“She needs all the help she can get.”

“We’ve been aiding the fight from out here just fine, Sheaf, we don’t need to join back up.”

“I heard they are going to assault High Stone City.”

Plume was taken aback. “I must have misheard you. Nimma is assaulting the capital, High Stone City, the heart of the Duskstone Court and the most fortified city on Faerûn? What, with her ship?”

“You may be out of the loop, but Cockatrice is a veritable army now. They have freed and recruited thousands across the kingdom. I have been offered a place in the army about twenty times since arrived here in Azmarin alone.”

Plume was silent. He thought hard. “Okay then. Let’s join the army.”


End file.
